frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
148 – The Instance: A Couple Of Boobs
Big News Of The Week Ensidia Claims World First Algalon Kill A guild on the EU Magtheridon realm that makes a point of trying to be the first in the world to take down the hardest bosses in the game has done it again. Ensidia killed Algalon, the bonus boss on 25-man Ulduar this week, and is credibly the first raiding team in the world to do so. Blizzard Druid Skins Change Update If you haven’t seen them, picture here and a clarification – you will be picking a single color that determines all of your form looks. Rumors And Scuttlebutt A New Statement In The Speculation On Future Costs Blizzard didn’t do much at E3 this year, which is no surprise to anyone who has ever heard of a little meet-up they host called BlizzCon. E3 still happened, however, and Activision found the time right to have a video game press conference on Sunday evening, the day before the usual kickoff of E3 by Microsoft. The press was joined by Activision’s Bobby Kotick and Mike Griffith, and Blizzard’s President Mike Morhaime. After an hour of talk about Modern Warfare, Blur and the Hero games (Guitar Hero, DJ Hero, etc.), they put Morhaime on center stage, and we learned some very interesting tidbits. Have You Ever Wondered Where All That Money For Gold Is Going? According to PRWeb, a large goldseller – that we didn’t name on the show – announced this week that they had reached an agreement with an up and coming, well, adult film actress to tattoo their URL on a certain region of her body that is, well, quite endowed. We’re not going to name the starlet, either, but you can probably find the story if you look. Town Cryer Jack Of Love from the Crushridge realm writes: I’ve been playing WoW since ’05. I have recently decided to create a new character. My brother has a level 80 Hunter, and I’m looking for a class to compliment. What class bests compliments a hunter, so we can PvP & PvE together? Lanesh of the Broadly Offensive guild on Quel’Thalas writes: I’m starting to level up a Warlock on the Demonology path, and was wondering if you know of any recommendations of Glyphs I should look out for to compliment the chosen path, or would I be better finding Glyphs to balance areas that are not enhanced by Demonology? Is there perhaps a site which gives suggestions choosing Glyphs? We like the WoW Glyph Calculator at WoWdb.com Drop Of The Week The Bosstiary They say that curiosity killed the cat, but sometimes curiosity can pay off in gold and loot. Countless adventurers have given their lives to seek out more information on the dangers that lurk within the treacherous dungeons of Azeroth. They have set their sights on Ulduar, and have not only provided a map of this titan stronghold, but have also delved into the history of each of the bosses within, producing a quick and easy reference for each. If you’ve ever been curious as to the lore behind the faces that thwart your dreams of fame and fortune, look no further than Blizzard’s newest site addition, the Bosstiary. Category:The Instance